Azul
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: siempre, azul, mi color favorito, que dicen ustedes, ¿cual es su color favorito?
1. Chapter 1

Azul parte1

Todo comienza en la caverna congelada, habían recibido una llamada de que había problemas en esa caverna

-sepárense, así cubriremos más territorio-dijo Eli notando que algo raro pasaba ahí

Todos obedecieron, y de repente, Alfa vio una luz azul

-¿Qué es esto?-ella toco esa cosa, sin saber que era

De repente se escuchó una explosión, todos los demás fueron a ver qué pasaba, cuando llegaron vieron a Alfa tirada en el piso, Eli corrió hacia ella, levanto su cabeza con sus manos y trato de despertarla

-amor, reacciona-dijo Eli acariciando la mejilla de Alfa

Pero Alfa no reaccionaba, en ese momento, Eli noto que sus ojos se estaban poniendo azules y brillaban en tono un tanto fantasmal

-vallase de aquí-dijo ella, pero con otro tono de voz, y sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad

-no me iré de aquí sin ti- dijo Eli parándose firme

-ja, ella se ha ido, ahora he tomado su cuerpo, y si no se van, los obligare-dijo con un tono amenazante

-no, sé que sigue ahí, y no me iré de aquí hasta encontrarla de nuevo-dijo Eli con un tono de valentía

-ah, pero que terco eres-dijo ella preparando su lanzadora, pero entonces, algo paso, es como si las palabras de Eli hubieran hecho algo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

-no, déjame, sal de mi mente-dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas, tratando de controlar su mente

-no, ahora eres mi esclava-dijo nuevamente sus ojos tomaron una versión azul diferente, era un azul un poco más oscuro

-esto me recuerda a cuando la Goon-doc. Tomo el control de mi mente, pero, esto no se ve tan similar-dijo Eli recordando unas cosas

-cuidado-grito Kord al distraído Shane para avisarle que venía una carnero justo detrás suyo

Eli se agacho y pensó-si es casi igual, tal vez igual sea una malvada-dijo Eli disparando a Doc

Después de eso una babosa azul fluorescente salió de la lanzadora de Alfa, y a Doc lo convirtió en una babosa, seguía normal, pero era como una estropeada, no se movía, no atacaba, no hacia ni un ruido, era como si estuviera en un estado de coma, y la babosa volvió a tomar el control de Alfa

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Azul parte2

Mientras con Alfa

-¿Qué me pasa?-pregunto Alfa encontrándose en un lugar extraño

-estás en tu mente-dijo la babosa fluorescente ya en su mente

-bueno, se ve un poco vacía, como para tener tantos conocimientos científicos-dijo Alfa viendo su mente muy vacía

-¿y dime, que se siente ser controlada por un ser inferior?-pregunto la babosa

-que, un ser inferior, nosotros los humanos somos los inferiores, las babosas son los seres más poderosos de todo BajoTerra, pero hay gente que no reconoce lo que valen, y eso me molesta, pero fuera de eso, todas son muy especiales hasta las estropeadas, todas son importantes-dijo Alfa sintiéndose hasta importante

-que, nunca pensé conocer a alguna persona tan comprensiva y que apreciara la importancia de las babosas-dijo la babosa asombrada

-y dime, conoces de casualidad a una babosa, tiene el mismo poder que tú, solo que cuando tiene a todos bajo su poder destruye todas las cavernas-pregunto Alfa a la babosa

-mi hermano, éramos muy unidos, pero algo malo nació en él, se arrojó a un pozo de agua oscura y cuando salió ya no era el mismo, y cada vez odiaba más a los humanos, trolls, o topoides, en fin, cualquiera que no era una babosa lo asesinaba sin siquiera pensarlo, y si era el protector l usaba para asesinar a todos más fácilmente-dijo la babosa contando la verdadera historia

-entonces, eso significa, que va a tomar el control de todo si no lo detenemos-dijo Alfa un poco alarmada

-eso, me temo que será imposible-dijo la babosa

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Alfa preocupada

-porque, él es invencible cuando encuentra a su lanzador-dijo la babosa un tanto triste

Mientras con los demás

-ya me canse, ahora que esta distraída, la iré a liberar-dijo Eli saliendo desde su escondite

Cuando llego la babosa lo vio venir y le lanzo un rayo azul, dejando inconsciente a Eli, o eso parecía

-¿Qué?-dijo Eli un tanto confundido

-¿Qué haces en mi mente?-pregunto Alfa viendo a Eli

-no, ¿Qué haces tú en mi mente?-pregunto Eli

_**Continuara… **_


	3. Chapter 3

Azul parte3

-no, no, esta es mi mente-dijo Alfa

-no, esta es mi mente-dijo Eli

-ya, es algo sin importancia-dijo Alfa ya cansada de discutir

-bien, ahora el protector de todo BajoTerra también estará enterado-dijo la babosa

-no, que quieres-dijo Eli poniéndose enfrente de Alfa a modo de protegerla, y con su lanzadora, le apunto a la babosa

-no, amor, ella es buena, no es como la otra, la que te ataco-dijo Alfa frenando a Eli antes de que hiciera una locura

-sí, ella tiene razón, y a nombre de mi hermano quisiera disculparme por lo que te hizo-dijo la babosa acercándose a Eli

-ah, entonces tu eres, su hermana, y tú no quieres destruir al mundo-dijo Eli

-no, no, no, yo solo quiero que la gente tome conciencia y no siga viendo a las babosas como simples municiones-dijo la babosa un tanto triste

-no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso-dijo Alfa tomándole la mano a Eli

-así será-dijo Eli acercándose a Alfa y dándole un apasionado beso en la boca

De repente todo a su alrededor tomo un color azul cielo, y cambiaba de pendiendo unos tiempos, a azul mar

-su amor es azul-dijo la babosa un tanto asombrada

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos confundidos

-sí, significa que es un amor eterno-dijo la babosa tratando de que comprendieran, por lo menos una mínima cosa

-nuestro amor es azul, como el mar azul-dijo Eli

-como el cielo que solo existe entre los dos-continuo Alfa

-sí, este amor es para siempre solamente…-dijo Eli, y Alfa no, lo dejo terminar

-eterno-dijo Alfa continuando la oración de Eli

Eli no pensó nada y simplemente se acercó a Alfa, la abrazo y le dio un beso muy apasionado y romántico en la boca, pero ese momento no duraría mucho, porque se escucharon unas explosiones, los dos se espantaron un poco, no esperaban nada de eso

-nos volvemos a ver lanzador-dijo una babosa malvada

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Azul parte4

-esa voz, porque me resulta tan familiar-dijo Eli volteando la mirada-¡tú!-dijo Eli un tanto furioso-corre-le dijo Eli a Alfa

-sí, claro, como puedo salir de mi propia mente-dijo ella sarcásticamente

-no es tiempo para sarcasmos-dijo Eli tratando de que ella se pusiera a salvo

-muy bien, me avisas cuando lo derrotes-dijo Alfa un tanto despreocupada

La babosa aprovecho esa oportunidad y ataco a Alfa, lanzo unas malvadas, pero Alfa solo levanto una mano y de la nada salió un muro de piedra

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, What?-dijo Eli muy confundido-¿c-c-como hiciste eso?-pregunto aun confundido

-ay, mi wahre liebe, esta es una mente, solo necesitas un poco de imaginación y ya-dijo Alfa con sencillez

-ayuda-se escuchó una voz desde un montón de piedras

Ellos fueron y estaba la babosa azul

-tienen que salir de aquí, esto es muy peligroso, uno de ustedes podría ya no salir, podrían quedar atrapados en sus mentes-dijo la babosa advirtiéndolos

-pues, bien, alguna idea de cómo salir-dijo Eli

-usen su imaginación-dijo la babosa

-bien, ahora imagino una puerta con un letrero que dice EXIT-dijo Alfa y pues como la imaginación es poderosa

-sí, y yo, me acabo de volver a dar cuenta de que no tengo imaginación-dijo Eli sin ninguna idea

.vamos, concéntrate, imagina algo, lo que se te venga a la mente-dijo Alfa tratando de animar a Eli

-bien, e imagino-Eli se concentró y de la nada aparecieron cientos de sanadoras

-¿sanadoras?-pregunto Alfa

-sí, ahora lo siguiente-e imagino una ametralladora funcional

-porque presiento que esto es plan con maña-dijo Alfa

-oh, no, esto es un plan de último minuto-dijo Eli comenzando a disparar las sanadoras

-¡NOOOOO!-dijo la babosa, ya convertida, era una babosa rojo luminoso neón

-me vengare, ya lo verán, no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente-dijo yéndose y alejándose de ellos

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Azul parte5 capítulo final

-me alegra que lo hayan detenido por lo menos esta vez, pero, se va a volver a convertir, y va a seguir tratando de eliminar a todos, pero no se preocupen, lo encontrare y lo haré entrar en razón-dijo la babosa alejándose de ellos

-no entendí nada, pero bueno, lo que importa es que nosotros estamos juntos-dijo Eli dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Alfa y otra vez todo se volvió a poner azul

-nuestro amor es azul-dijo Alfa dándole otro beso en los labios

-este amor es azul como el mar azul-dijo Eli

-como el azul del cielo-dijo Alfa-y literalmente también

-¿Cómo literalmente?-pregunto Eli un tanto confundido

-tus ojos, y tu cabello-dijo Alfa acariciando el fleco de Eli

-bien, creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo Eli un tanto nervioso

Ellos salieron de sus propias mentes

-ah, no siento nada-dijo Eli frotándose la cara

-ah, me duele la cabeza-dijo Alfa

-chicos, están bien-pregunto Kord yendo hacia ellos

-si-dijeron los dos

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Trixie

-bien, azul-contesto Eli

-sí, eso paso, azul-dijo Alfa

-ahora de que nos hablan-dijo Kord un tano confundido por la respuesta de los chicos

-azul, azul es lo que paso-dijo Alfa

-sí, eso es todo azul-dijo Eli

-claro-dijo Kord aun confundido

Ellos ya no querían preguntar nada, y regresaron al refugio

-azul-dijo Eli

-azul-dijo Alfa

-bueno van a explicarnos que es eso o no-dijo Kord ya un tanto desesperado por no saber que significaba eso

-bien, significa eternidad-dijo Eli

-bien, ya estoy bien, gracias por su explicación muy explicada-dijo Kord ya dejándolos solos un rato

-bien, entonces, azul-dijo Eli abrazando a Alfa

-azul-dijo Alfa muy cómoda en los brazos de Eli

-azul-contesto Eli viéndola a los ojos

-azul-dijo Alfa acercándose más a Eli

-azul-dijo Eli sellando esos azules con un beso muy apasionado y largo, hasta que el oxígeno vino a arruinar todo, pero bueno, se quedaron un rato abrazados y después se fueron a ver unas películas

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia espero les haya gustado y si se lo preguntan es como una mezcla de maldad del más allá BajoTerra, bajo la misma estrella, y una canción de Cristian Castro llamada "Azul". Bien, y ahora la frase "EL AMOR DE PAREJA NO SE DEFINE; SE CONSTRUYE autor anónimo" bien, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en otra historia**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
